Videnda
The Omnibox *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox Omnibox Base of Operations] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Character_Planning Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc.] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Ships Omnibox Tracking Agency] *[http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Omnia_Lesvos/Sandbox/Characters Omnibox Human Resources] I should probably make a freaking sandbox wikia of my own now with ALL these flippin' characters popping up...but unfortunately a. I suck at coding and will probably screw it all up like I do with everything and b. I'm just too lazy to make one. Done. Lol. Attempting to Understand What Cannot Be ► = “One of the greatest regrets in life is being what others would want you to be, rather than being yourself.” ― Shannon L. Alder |-|�� = |Patronus Memory = This remains a secret. Sorry. |Wand = |Goals = To get her parents back together (she can dream, yeah?), to figure out how to stop being lost in her mind, |Dream Job = Something involving animals and chocolate, preferably. |View on Life = Idealist |Favorite Subject = Transfiguration/DAtDA. She really likes Transfiguration, how it bends reality and all that. It's pretty fascinating, because like heck yes she can relate. Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of her few mutual interests and talents with her mother, and she enjoys seeing Nora in Teacher Mode. |View on Self = Kate doesn't really have a view on her self...? Well, she does but she doesn't dwell on it too long. Self-perception is not something she wants to think about for now. Maybe when she's a little older and suffering from all the teenage drama. |Favorite Thing = If there's one thing she both prides on and hates about herself, it's her ability to never get surprised. Call it yet another superpower if you will...but Kate's seen the things people can do and doesn't doubt them when they say they can do more. She goes by the mantra that "everything's possible in your head, so why not in real life too?" so she's never been in a situation that completely and totally caught her off-guard. At least...not yet. |Change = You just have to make her pick, no? There are a lot of things she'd like to try and change about herself just out of pure curiosity. But the one she truly does want to change is her supposed lack of empathetic attitude. People have repeatedly told her that she needs to learn the meaning of "tact" and stop spitting out what she thinks all the time whether or not the other party gets hurt. Kate doesn't think she's really being unkind, just being uncomfortably honest, but apparently it always looks like she purposely is. |Hobbies = Art has been something she's been doing since she learned to pick up a crayon. She's quite excellent at it, though she'd never really brag. Recently she's discovered that she has a talent for playing the ukelele, and she may just pursue that a little more. Besides those two, her only other hobby might be "daydreaming" but since she does it so often it's more of a job than a hobby. |Moral Compass = Oh, it's a touch terrifying how it's so adaptable and ever-changing. |Archetype = The Creator (?) |Alignment = Humane/Path of Mercy (Neutral Good) |Pet Peeves = Age discrimination, high-and-mighty know-it-alls, and people who try to take away her charcoal sticks and or crayons. |Habits = Fiddling with her sleeve, playing around with bits of charcoal, and constantly trying to balance the light switch right in the middle. She never grew out of that. |Bad Habits = Forgetting to blink (yes, that's an actual thing) and often spouting really blunt opinions. |Mental Disorders = Maladaptive daydreaming. |View on Love = |Past Loves = None. |Current Loves = None. |Possible Loves = Ngl, anyone from Nobis. |Relationship Status = Too freaking young, aye. |Platonic Loves = ...........literally nobody right now. |Relationship With Family = Her dad is a d**che-bag. Period. She knows it, she's not afraid to express it in her own way, and is quite used to just avoiding him. Elle is practically an older sister to her, being more of a parent than her dad had ever been. The discovery of her latent magic potential signaled Nora to slip back into her life, and Kate's trying her best to build a mother-daughter relationship between them though she knows that part of her had already grown up and would stay that way. |Orientation = Demi-greysexual; Bi-demiromantic I have no idea right now. |First Kiss = Twelve. |Virginity = ^ |Love Language = Quality Time for receiving and Words of Affection for giving. |Act Around Crush = Kate is oblivious. Sometimes she gets so lost in her own worlds that she can't see the difference between very similar feelings. There would be extremely vague signs that she's crushing- more concern, doesn't mind spending time with them, spaces out less. But when she does realize what she's really feeling, she'll be totally flummoxed and extremely disoriented for a certain amount of time. It's not that she doesn't expect something like that to happen to her- it's just the feelings that are overwhelming, because her carefree side simply brushes most things off and is unused to being incapable of doing so. |Kids = Kate really wouldn't mind kids. One or two would be nice, though she wants to make sure they'll be around some permanently mature role model while they grow up because...well, let's face it, she recedes to her mind and stays there more than a tad too much. |Marriage = With the way her parents' marriage turned out? Kate knows that being tied down sometimes ends up with someone getting strangled to death or someone eventually breaking free with new scars. There's a part of her that's really scared of that, so it will take some mulling over in the case the situation ever leaps into her life. |Flirting Skills = Kate? Flirt? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. She doesn't know how to flirt, and is probably never going to bother with that stuff. Bluntly honest will always be how she is, so she won't be scared of openly observing people's flaws in a philosophical manner. Sensitive people likely wouldn't notice she's being nice or if she likes them since she tends to point out everything with careless abandon. |Jealousy = Definitely a 2. Kate wouldn't really feel anything, as she's seriously oblivious to her own feelings. Unless she's recognized these, she'd just get a nagging, lonely feeling in the back of her mind that she'll forget about and move on. IF she's recognized her feelings for what they are, it would go up to 4. She wouldn't be clingy, but would be more insecure whenever the object of her affections would interact with someone they could possibly like. |Physical Attraction = God. I don't know yet. She's eleven for Pete's sakes. Probably dark-haired people would catch her attention. Maybe dark skin tones too. Gynephilic? |Personality Attraction = Somebody who can deal with her spontaneity and not question it. She likes it when people don't question her nonconformist ways. Bullies are a no-no. You'll have to accept her admittedly questionable sense of humor. }} |-|�� = |-|�� = |-|☯ = |-|♞ = |-|Σ = |-|�� = |-|◄ = “The personality susceptible to the dream of limitless freedom is a personality also prone, should the dream ever sour, to misanthropy and rage.” ― Jonathan Franzen �� Katherine Déonté-Marxa �� ♈ Elodie Schonewise ♈ If your life is as upside down as you say it is, then she has to be here somewhere. In my experience, true love is usually the most inconvenient kind. — America Singer Category:DARP Characters Category:Characters Are Not Two-Dimensional Category:Omnia Lesvos